


Jostling for power

by ceridwen_2020



Series: Early ideas for a re-imagining of the Rise of Skywalker [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceridwen_2020/pseuds/ceridwen_2020
Summary: A short interlude with the First Order after their trip to Mustafar. Pryde and Hux discuss the new policies of Kylo Ren, and the emotional stability of their Supreme Leader. When Pryde suggests that Hux is the only one who can convince the solitary Kylo to pay more attention to what is going on in the galaxy, Hux eventually finds Kylo in the hangar, working on his TIE fighter.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: Early ideas for a re-imagining of the Rise of Skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024378
Kudos: 3





	Jostling for power

In the meeting chamber aboard the Steadfast, Generals Hux and Pryde were looking over some of the new campaign materials that had come ‘hot off the press’, produced to the new specifications laid out by their Supreme Leader.   
‘I must say I’m very impressed,’ said Pryde, picking up one of the posters, which had a stylised image of Kylo Ren above a slogan claiming his benevolence towards those who would support the First Order. ‘I didn’t think it would work… but I think he’s cracked it.’  
‘You do?’ Hux looked confused, ‘I do not see how this is going to increase our support at all.’  
‘That’s because all you understand is fear and brutality, dear Armitage,’ said Pryde condescendingly. ‘After all, that’s how your father treated you, wasn’t it?’  
The memory of Hux’s father made him feel even more sour, ‘I hated that man.’  
‘Exactly,’ said Pryde, replacing the poster carefully on the table with the others. ‘And hate can be powerful when systems need to be crushed. But now we need to build - and a new approach is needed.’ Looking across at the other images, he murmured to himself, ‘I thought that Kylo Ren would really struggle to take us forward - he never seemed that focused on day to day challenges. Perhaps I underestimated him?’   
Hux chewed on his lower lip, remaining silent.  
‘Where is our illustrious leader anyway?’ asked Pryde, looking over to the petulant young man.  
‘In his quarters,’ said Hux grumpily, ‘he’s been there for days.’  
‘Whatever for?’  
‘He’s been tinkering with that thing he brought back from Mustafar. Trying to get it to work, he said.’  
‘What, the holocron?’ Pryde was admiring of the young man’s devotion to the dark side. ‘I imagine if he can find out what it contains, it will be of great use to us.’  
‘I disagree. The Resistance is growing in strength and confidence,’ Hux said angrily, ‘and our Supreme Leader decides that the most important thing to spend resources on is the pursuit of a relic, a symbol of a dead Empire. We need to think about the future, not chase the ghosts of the past!’  
‘You’re not impressed by our Supreme Leader’s dedication to seeking out ancient knowledge?’ asked Pryde, concerned that Hux was going to work himself up into a frenzy. ‘He is wiling to put himself out in the field far more than Snoke ever was.’  
‘That’s the problem,’ grumbled Hux, ‘Snoke created mystery, and mastered the use of fear. Kylo Ren is little more than a child playing at being Supreme Leader.’  
‘On the contrary, he is far less volatile than when Snoke was alive,’ smirked Pryde. ‘Uncovering the secrets of the past will only increase his power. Systems will crumble before him, you mark my words.’  
Hux said nothing. He was not sure that he understood. In his opinion, innovative technology and the judicious use of resources would lead them to victory, not a dying, virtually forgotten, religion.  
‘However, you are right in some respects,’ Pryde went on, ‘he has been rather self-absorbed of late. It is to be expected from a person of such power and responsibility. He needs to take it seriously. However, he is taking it to extremes. I nominate that you go and have a word with him, bring his mind back to the present.’  
‘You think I am the best person for that task?’ Hux looked aghast.  
‘Yes,’ smiled Pryde, clapping the younger man on the back. ‘You know him the best. And besides, he seems to accept a greater amount of, how should I put it, honesty from you than anyone else - use it to your advantage!’  
That’s because he thinks I know about what happened to Snoke, thought Hux to himself. Excusing himself from Pryde’s presence, he left the meeting chamber and hurried down to Kylo Ren’s quarters. He found them empty.  
Where is he then?  
Hux went to the main command centre to see if he could locate the Supreme Leader on the cameras, but he seemed to have vanished. It was only after much asking around via several nervous officers that he managed to track Kylo Ren down to one of the flight decks.   
What the hell is he doing there?  
When Hux arrived in the hangar, it was abuzz with frenetic activity. TIEs were being checked and refuelled; droids were scurrying here and there, carrying out their routine maintenance programmes; a squadron of troopers was being drilled. In the centre of all this activity, Hux could sense the all too familiar discordance in the atmosphere that signalled the whereabouts of the Supreme Leader. It took a while but Hux eventually saw a dark shape crouched over in the confines of Kylo’s TIE cockpit, their leader had somehow crammed his tall frame into the small space under the console.  
What is he up to?   
Annoyed, Hux stalked over to the TIE and climbed up the access ladder until he could see inside. Peering down, he could see the thick, dark, wavy hair of their leader bent over the front computer terminals. ‘Ren!’ When no acknowledgement came, Hux coughed loudly, ‘Supreme Leader?’  
Kylo barely looked up, ‘What is it?’  
’You know that we have droids to carry out this type of maintenance,’ said Hux snarkily.   
‘I do.’ Kylo replied tersely, absorbed in his task.  
‘What are you doing?’ It was not until Kylo Ren moved his head that Hux could see that he was attempting to wire the Sith holocron into the navicomputer. ‘That’s not a regulation First Order device,’ said the General with concern, ‘have you checked that the specifications match the…’  
‘I know,’ replied Kylo, getting to a tricky bit and desiring that Hux would go away, ‘and no.’  
‘This is an already heavily modified fighter,’ Hux went on, warming to his theme, ‘adding any more to it will only overload the circuits, we cannot afford to…’  
Kylo eventually snapped and put his tools down. ‘Have you nothing better to do?’  
‘With respect, Supreme Leader, there are plenty of things which need my attention. But we need your input, and since you have refused to come to any meetings in the foreseeable future I really must insist that you come with me now so that we can agree how to proceed.’  
‘Do whatever you need to do,’ said Kylo, waving his hand vaguely in Hux’s direction, ‘I won’t question.’  
‘What?’ Hux was baffled - was he giving him complete control?  
‘I’m busy - do what you think is best.’  
He was! ’Thank you, Supreme Leader.’ Seeing that Kylo’s attention had gone back to the mysterious device, Hux climbed down the ladder and headed back towards the administrative hub of the Steadfast. He was so happy that he could have danced, although he settled for walking with a slight bounce in his step instead. It was clear that their leader’s mind was on other things and Hux intended to take full advantage.


End file.
